No Secrets Between us:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Here is a little snippet of a scene before the Duke Boys go to bed with the rest of their family, This based from the episode, "Sitting Dukes". IT'S COMPLETED!


***Author's Note: This one is for you, Dixie Davenport, I always appreciated your honesty & opinions, Here is a little scene before the Dukes go to sleep, This based on the Episode, **_**"Sitting Dukes"**_*****

**No secrets between us:**

**After Benson, & Hixx were captured & brought back to the Atlanta State Prison, Bo & Luke calmed themselves down, got back into "The General Lee", & headed for home, where they know Daisy & Jesse must be worried sick to death about them.**

**Daisy & Jesse were in the Kitchen sitting around, waiting on Bo & Luke, they were released from Sheriff Little, & went straight home & sat there, & then an hour later, they heard **_**"The General Lee"**_** roaring into the backyard.**

**Daisy came running out first, & took her older cousin into a huge hug. **She said exclaiming as she looked at Luke, "Oh, God, I am so glad that you made it home in one piece!"** Luke took her into a bigger hug than she had him in, & kissed her on the side of her head,** he said to her soothingly, "It's ok, Darlin', I wasn't gonna let them get me & Bo, that easily. **Bo came out of the car a second later, & he tapped her on the shoulder, & said smiling that grin that would make any girls' heart melt, **"Hey there, Gorgeous, Got one of those hugs for me?" **She looked up from Luke, & nodded, she gave Bo a huge hug, **she said exclaiming as she crying harder, "Oh, Sugar, I am so glad to see you, & that you & Luke are here with us!

**Bo just smiled as he hugged her, & he looked down at her,** he said, "Baby, We made a promise to each other, Dukes never go back on their promises, do they?", **she nodded "no" & made room, when they all saw that Jesse was coming, he took the young boys into a hug,** & he said over & over again, "My boys, my sweet boys, praise the Lord, that you are alright", **they smiled at special name he had for them, it brought back special memories of their childhoods, they just hugged their uncle, & felt safe & secure in his loving arms. **Jesse said, "Let's go in, OK? I am gonna make a special dinner & some dessert tonight."** They trooped into the house, & pitched in to make the wonderful meal.**

**During the celebration, Luke noticed that Bo was unusually quiet, **_**he said thinking to himself, "I am gonna talk to Bo later about it, I don't want to push him away"**_** The dinner went on without a problem.**

**Bo & Luke had a nice relaxing game of Checkers, Jesse was reading the paper, Daisy was doing her Knitting, Luke was quiet too, Bo noticed, & he said thinking to himself, **_**" I am gonna talk to Luke about what is bothering him later on"**_**, & they counted on with the evening.**

**They had dessert, Peach Crumb Pie, Daisy's specialty, then Jesse looked over to his young charges, **he said, "I think we should get ready for bed, we had one heck of a day", **Bo, Luke, & Daisy all agreed, Jesse & Daisy left to get ready for bed, while Bo & Luke undid their shirts, leaving them unbuttoned & undone, once they did the normal routines for the farm, they went outside into the cool, breeze, air. They took off their shirts, & put them to the side of them.**

**Luke decided that now was a great time to figure out what is wrong with Bo, & he knew that Bo would confide in him, by using the comforting method that he used since they were kids.**

Luke said asking, "Bo, What's wrong?, you had been unusually quiet, since we got home, please tell me what is wrong, Baby Cousin", **Bo was holding back his emotions, he shook his head indicating that nothing was wrong, but Luke knew better.** He said urging him, "Come on, Bo, you can tell me anything, you should know that, there is no secrets between us now".

**Bo just his emotions go, & cried into his older cousin's muscular chest,** he said crying, & hiccupping, " I thought we were gonna be goners, I was so afraid to lose you, Luke!", **Luke comforted his cousin, & rubbed small circles on his younger cousin's bare back, & he never thought what Bo must had gone through, he said this cursing Benson, to himself, **_**"Damn, you, Benson, damn you to hell!"**_** he knew that Bo knew that he was quiet that evening, & he told Bo this. He put a finger under Bo's chin to make him look at him, & then once Bo was looking at him. **He said to his young cousin, "Bo, I was scared too. **That shocked Bo, & he looked at his older cousin with new appreciation, **he said, "You, Luke? I never thought you would be afraid of anything", **he composed himself, & gave his older cousin his full attention.**

**Luke chuckled lightly, **he said to Bo, "Believe it, Bo, I get scared sometimes too, like if something ever happened to you, Uncle Jesse, & Daisy, I would never forgive myself". **He let out a single tear, & Bo wiped it with his finger, & smiled at his older cousin, & with a nod, telling him that he can let his emotions go, he doesn't have to be tough, especially around him. **

**They held on to each other, & cried for what seems like eternity, let the stress out & also the frustration, they always knew how to comfort each other, & they were close, closer now than ever, nothing would change that, not even almost dying.**

**Once they were done, Luke wiped away the last of Bo's tears, as Bo did the same for him, **Luke asked, "Better?" **Bo nodded "yes" in response, Luke nodded in response,** **& **he said, "Good, me too, let's go inside, & get some sleep, we won't be good to Uncle Jesse if we are fall asleep on the Back Forty. Bo said smiling, "OK, Cousin", **they wrapped an arm around each other's bare midsection, & went inside, where they joined Daisy & Jesse in getting ready for bed. Hugs & Kisses were exchanged, & all of the Dukes settled down & fell asleep that peaceful evening. **

End of: No secrets between us.

_***Balladeer: I love that a day goes well, don't y'all, Stay Tuned for some more crazy adventures in Hazzard County, It's gonna be a scorcher!***_


End file.
